Five Nights At Freddy's : Pets And Guards
by A-Wolf-Named-KC
Summary: Mike found a new job at Freddy Fazbear's, and little did he know that he would be keeping the animatronics at his house... Or should I say, animals? *deep chuckle* as PETS! Hahahah! Read Mike's story of Pets And Guards. (4th story I suppose.) Based off FNAF 1
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! I am back with a new story! FNAF TIME BABY! I might make another Corpse Party story soon, but for now I'm goin' to stick with this one. So while we're at it, let's start the chapter!**

**Oh, if ya want any OC's ta join in, feel free and PM me. I'm accepting the first THREE, so buckle ye'r seatbelts and say BRRR!**

**Be quick. Yarharhar!**

**_~Prologue~_**

Mike needed a job, desperate for one... _ANOTHER_ one. That janitor job? Psh, 20 bucks a week? He needed a new one. While scrolling through the newspaper, he found one, it simply read:

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_Looking for security night guard to work the night shift_

_12 AM - 6 AM_

_Watch cameras_

_120 bucks each week_

_'120 bucks a week?' _Mike thought_ 'Hell yea, sure! Who would bust in a kid's pizza place after all?' _He then circled the newspaper's clipping and got ready for the job tomorrow.

It was his best day, and he dreamt wonderfully. The best dream he had in a while.

**~Next day~**

He put on his favorite clothes, and headed to the Pizzeria. He got the job instantly, and when he started his shift...

Let's say he got more than startled...

**_"Who would bust in a kid's pizza place after all?"_**

**-END-**

**A/N: A'ight, I did say that I will add the first THREE OCs. So, good luck and see y'all soon!**


	2. You're Welcome

**A/N: Hello! And I am back! I will also be telling you that you can tell me some HUMAN OCs. Not only animatronics... Chh, I thought you guys knew already. Anyway sorry for the... Problem I guess. -OCs sent by PM, and PM ONLY, lol, will be accepted if I will...-**

**TO THE STORY! ON GUARD! (Get it? On GUARD? Because Mike's a night GUARD and all and... Okay nevermind..)**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! WROTE THIS AT LIKE 1AM!**

**~You're welcome~**

Mike woke up, due to his alarm clock ringing. He slammed the clock, making it stop and rubbed his eyes. He then glanced at the clock, it read "9 AM," so he got up and got a shower. The relaxing, warm water was enough to make him wake up fully. After he took his shower, he then tooth-brushed. He got dressed and wore his favorite suit, and left his house.

He found the shop, and went inside. He then went to the counter and said, "Hi, uh,I'm here for the job, the-uh-security guard job to work the night shift," Mike said, "Oh, you need to talk to the manager then! I'll lead ya, follow me," The employee said, while giving him a sign to follow into the manager's office, "Okay, uh, thanks..." Mike then glanced at the name tag he had, it read 'Smith', "Thanks... Smith," Mike then proceeded to follow him and he found the manager.

Smith then opened the office's door and we saw the manager looking out the window, Smith then said "Uh, s-sir?" The manager turned around, "Yes, Smith, what is..." He saw Mike and Smith, "Oh, who's this?" The manager asked, "He wants to apply for the night shift." Smith simply explained, "Oh, okay then. Thank you, Smith."

_"You're welcome, Mr. Fredbear!"_

**-END-**

**A/N: AAAAAAAnd, CLIFF HANGER! I love cliffhangers!**

**Three OC slots are still open! And tell 'em to me by PM! If ya wanna ask me why PM, it's because if there's a misunderstanding, I don't have to go all over chapters telling you to do this and that.**

**Anyways, see y'all next time!**

**EDIT: IT SCREWED UP, DIDN'T IT? THIRD OR FOURTH TIME, DAMN YOU FANFICTION!**


	3. Busted

**A/N: Hello! And I am back! I have a new OC to show you all, and his name is Silver Foxy or Silvex, by Shark Lord! Now, there will also be a sequel to this, featuring the old and the new... So look out for that next time!**

**Two OC spots are left, so good luck everyone!**

**_~Busted~_**

**_Mike's POV:_**

"You're welcome, Mr. Fredbear!" Smith replied, and left the room leaving me and... Mr. Fredbear, I guess, alone. "So, sir...?" He signaled me for my name, and I gladly answered, "Mike, Mike Schmidt," I told him my name, and he nodded. "You're here for the night shift, am I correct?" He asked, psh, of course I am, dumb bag... "Yes, sir..." I replied, "Great! You're hired! You can get a set of the guards' uniforms in the backroom, you'll start tomorrow. Come 'round at twelve in the mornin', or today if ya want! and I'll see if ya can guard the place for a week, then I'll get to ya," He explained and winked at the last sentence, "Th-Thank you, Mr. Fredbear! I will come here later!" I thanked him, "You aren't a dumb bag after all..." I muttered, not realizing I said it out loud, "You said something?" He asked, startling me, "H-Huh? N-No, sorry. I'll go get the uniform now." I replied, blushing a bit, "Alright, good luck on your first night!" He said, "Thanks, sir!"

I went back to the counter, but stopped as I saw three animatronics on the stage, singing a song. 'I never noticed that...' The one animatronic in the middle looked like a bear, and I assumed him to be the animatronic in the news paper's picture. 'Hmmm...' I then shrugged and continued to go to the counter to ask Smith where the backroom is, "Behind the kitchen, here, I'll show ya," He explained, and I followed him into the back room.

After I followed him, I thanked him and went inside the backroom, I then saw the uniform, and took it. There was also a hat, so I removed the hat I was currently wearing and I slowly put on the guard hat and looking at the mirror beside the uniform, it said "NIGHT GUARD" and it was covering all the scars on my head. I then left the shop and I even wore the hat until I reached my house. I was jolly excited, yeah! I then glanced at the clock, which read 12PM, so I slept to get ready for my first night.

-Time Skip; 11:30 PM-

I woke up, and glanced at my clock. It simply read '11:30 PM' and I got up, went to the bathroom, and I washed my face. The water was cold and it made me wake up fully. It was damn cold that I couldn't feel my hands! I then wiped my hands and my face on a towel I had that was hanging from a hanger. It made me warm, so I decided to grab my uniform from the closet.

Before I could even open the closet, I saw myself, on a mirror. I sighed, looking at the bald-headed figure with scars all over my frontal lobe. "Crazy man..." I angrily said, slamming the closet door. I cried silently, but then calmed down. "God damn it, Mike! Get ahold of yourself, stop living in the past!..." I clenched my teeth, and calmed down. I slowly took out the guard uniform and wore it on, glancing at the clock again, which read '11:45' "Alright, nothing to worry about... I can just walk, after all." After I wore the uniform on, I fixed myself and left the house. It was raining, luckily, he brought an umbrella.

He arrived the Pizzeria, and went inside. "Oh, Mike! Good to see you this early!" He greeted me and pointed at the clock on the wall, it was 11:55, "Thank you, sir!" I thanked the tall blonde man, "So, while it's early, I'll have Smith to show ya around! Eh, Uh, Smith!" He called out the brown haired man that was wearing glasses, "Yes, sir?" "Could ya show Mike around for a bit? Shouldn't take too long." "Yes, sir." I then followed Smith and saw all the animatronics. He introduced the purple bunny, who's name was Bonnie. The brown bear, who was the mascot, who's name was Freddy, heh, could'a guessed that already. The yellow Chicken, who was chica.

He then went to the left side of the wall, with me following, and he pulled out the curtains. There were three animatronics, too. The red one in the middle was Foxy the pirate, the one on the right was Silvex, a fox animatronic too, and the one on the left was Wolfy Yarg the Wolf Pirate. "Why is there so much pirates?" I asked Smith, and he laughed, "The stage here is Pirate's Cove, heh." "O-Oh..." Smith then proceeded to go down the hall, and into the office. On the desk, it had a computer and a chair, it also had two doors, with buttons operating them, which also had lights.

"So this is where you'll work, and since it's almost time for you to start, this computer here, is where you'll be checking the cameras, and you can also use the doors and the door lights to protect yourself from... Uh... Robbers trying to get you. Also, here's a spare key into the building, so if ya get locked out or in, you can... Uh... Use it. So uh, good luck!" He explained everything, and I memorized what to do. "Alright! Thanks!" He and the manager then left, and I was alone. This night shouldn't be so bad!

One hour passed, and nothing's been goin' on too much... That is, until I heard a...

***BANG!***

"The fuck was that...?" I asked myself, and went to check the cameras, "No way someone can _bust_ in here... Especially in a child's pizza- wait, what?" The purple bunny was gone, and sweat beads ran down my cheeks, I then hurriedly tried to find the bunny, and found that it was in the dining area, staring into the camera, "Phew..." I then said, but then...

***BANG!***

**...**

**_"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me..."_**

**-END-**

**A/N: See you all on Chapter 4!**

**There will be a sequel to this, which will feature FNAF 2. If you want to know about Silvex, here:**

**About Shark Lord's OC (Silver Fox/Silvex)**

**According to Shark Lord: ****Meet Silver Foxy, called Silvex by Mangle. He's from my fanfic 'Golden Freddy's Friends' and is Foxy and Mangle's brother. He has the same body as Foxy, but has a silver fur coat with a gray stomach pattern. His left hand is left alone, but he has a bronze colored hook on his right arm. He has a blue pirate headband on his head, and has orange eyes instead of yellow eyes. His abilities are messing up the footage from Pirates Cove, you'll only see the footage from Pirates Cove for a few seconds from time to time, and when his older brothers missing and if both doors are open he'll take Chica's side while Foxy takes his regular route. If the door is slamed on Foxy and Silvex comes in the room if it's still open, Silvex will open the door for Foxy and shares his jump scare. He's on good terms with every animatronics, but will get mad at Freddy if he harms his pals. He's a great animatronic and will defend his friends from even beyond the bitter end.**


	4. Six

PAG chap 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Today I will be introducing you a new OC, who is Vinny/Vincent from Echo the slowpoke! Two OC spots are taken, one more OC to go!**

**Edit: NO MORE ANIMATRONICS, ONLY ONE! SO SHARKLORD IS THE FIRST AND ONLY LUCKY ONE TO ADD AN ANIMATRONIC.**

**THERE'S TOO MUCH FOR MIKE TO HANDLE! I MAKE THE NIGHTS EXTREMELY HARD, TO GIVE HIM AN EFFECT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Also, please PM ME!**

**All the requests in the reviews annoy me. But I haven't removed them, so if anyone steals your OC, don't blame me. I'm so fed up.**

**~Hello~**

**Mike's POV:**

**2 AM**

It's 2AM and I had to save power, since I just saw that on the bottom right of the computer screen, god damn it! Wolfy keeps running down the halls, and Chica keeps appearing at the door! I can do this, beleive.

**3AM**

Shit! Chica's at the right door, so I closed it, and Bonnie's at the hall corner, and Chica left the door, so I checked the cameras, and she was at the restrooms, I quickly slammed the left door, and checked the lights to see if Bonnie was there, he wasn't, so I opened the door and checked the cameras of where he is. He was at the storage room then I checked the west hall and Wolfy was running down. I quckly put down the computer and slammed the left door. Man, I'm going to break my hands doing this!

**4AM**

JUST _TWO MORE HOURS_, AND I'M AT 46%, I checked the Pirate's Cove, and Wolfy wasn't peekin' out, so I put down the cameras, checked the left door light, snd Bonnie was there, so I closed the door, and I then checked the right door light, and Chica was there, I closed it, "Shit!" I scream. My power was running down, and it's almost down, 35%

**5AM**

23%, and it's going down quickly. I then checked the cameras, and then I checked the stage...

_"What the fuck?"_

**-END-**

**A/N: Sorry, Mike. Hahaha. Anyway, one more OC slot is left!**

**About Vinny/Vincent (according to Echo the slowpoke):**

So his name; as my friend calls him; is 'Vinny' He's 21 years old; he has a four year old son named Jeremy. Vincent tends to ghost around the pizzeria after hours.  
He loves the color purple. He's a bit screwy in the head however...

Vinny is kinda like.. Mike's brother of some sort...? Not by blood. But yeah; Vinny loves to screw with peoples' heads. XD


	5. Oh, Hello There

**_A/N: Hello! Welcome back, btw: If only you guys listened to my Author Notes, I wouldn't have stopped accepting animatronic OCs._**

**_Anyway, about 2 more days until I will be accepting an OC, so, good luck to you all._**

**_If 2 days are done, I will stop accepting OCs anymore, and add my self._**

**_And, seeing as I have about 10 followers and 5 favorites, I will be continuing this story :3_**

**_~Oh, Hello There~_**

_(IT'S ALWAYS MIKE'S POV, GOD DAMN IT!)_

_"What the fuck?" I shouted, then switching the camera to Pirate's Cove, Wolfy wasn't peekin' out anymore._

_What the hell happened? It's still 5AM, is the time system bugged or something so it was really just 6AM?_

_The animatronics went back to their stages, and..._

_The lights turned off._

_I then tried to open the computer, but the power in the building turned off, too._

_'Oh no... Did I lose my power?' I asked myself._

_I cried silently, and I stopped as I heard a jingle... A kid's music._

_I then stopped crying and looked outside my right door, nothing was there._

_I looked at the left, and I saw a face. The bear's face._

_I then hugged my legs, putting my head on my knees._

_My hat fell to the ground as I cry, exposing the stitched skin. But then, the jingle stopped._

_I then heard a bell coming from the computer. I looked up, and the face from my door was gone. I then turned on the computer, and saw that it was 6AM. Oh joy. I grabbed my hat and practically ran to the exit, and used the spare key that Smith gave me to open the door. I locked it behind me after I went back home._

I then went back to my house. It was like this every night, and my next night shift is going to be my fourth night.I hate getting stuck in the same routine again. But I got used to it.

'Hell of a day...' I thought, and unlocked the door to my house. I went upstairs into my bedroom and laid on my bed. My eyelids were heavy and I was going to sleep...

That is, until, I could. My phone rang, and I groaned. I then sat up and looked at the caller's ID. It was an unknown number... I answered it, "He-Hello?" I stuttered, "Hey, Mike! _It-It's me_, Vincent!" The caller replied, and I sighed a sigh of relief, "Oh, Vincent. What do you want?" "Well, it-is it okay to stay by your house for awhile? With-With my son?" I thought of that, "Uh, wait a sec.." I then went downstairs and looked at the spare room I had. I opened the door and flicked the light switch, showing the lights. It was big enough for the two of them, and it wasn't that dirty too. "Alright, I, uh, I got a spare room here, and uh even a spare bed... It's not that dirty too eh..." I then said, "Thanks, Mike. I'll come over now, alright?" "Yea sure, but wait, how did you get my phone number?" "I've had it ever since... More of a question, how are you still awake? I wasn't expecting you to pick up, anyway." He asked, I sighed, "A job, I worked for the night shift, uh, let's talk about this later when ya get here. I'll make breakfast for ya two when ya get here, that alright?" I asked them, "Yea, sure! Jeremy hasn't eaten yet." "Alright, see ya later." I hanged up and rubbed my eyes. I then went to the bathroom and washed my face, with the cold water again. I wiped my face with a towel and went to the kitchen to cook up some food. I haven't eaten anything yet, anyway. Plus, my stomach's rumbling. I thought of cooking pancakes, since Jeremy would be coming over.

I was going to grab the mix powder, but my phone rang again. I grabbed my phone from my counter, and I answered it, thinking it was Vinny the Vincent. "Yeah, what Vinny? I'm making-" I was going to say breakfast, but he cut me.

**"It's Me" **A dark, robotic kind of voice said.

I was then con-fuzzled, and I got a message, a picture.

It was the office.

It had a yellow bear, slumped over. Then:

**_"It's Me, You can't Save them"_**

**-END-**

**A/N: Always the friggin cliffhangers, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUHEUHEUHUE**

**2 days.**


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Hello! ****_No more OC's will be accepted._**** I will show ya: Aiden!**

~The Plan~

Third person

A single, simple light bulb shone on top of the brown, wooden desk, showing the darkness surrounding it. "Well, the fuck do we fuckin' do?" An angry white wolf snarled across the wooden desk, his hook scratching a bit of the surface off. "Oi! Calm down, for shits sake! We have two more days-" The purple bunny rabbit got cut off by the white, silver fox, "Two more days until Golden Freddy!-" The silver fox got cut off, by... "Until Golden Freddy, what, my friends?" Golden Freddy. The white wolf tipped his gold-outlined blue hat, and bit his hook to the tip. "I have a plan." A brown bear appeared from the darkness, raising his paw with one finger up. He came out of the darkness, grabbing Golden Freddy's shoulder with his one free arm. "What is it?" The red pirate fox snarled, startling Silvex, the silver fox, and making Wolfy, the white wolf, shrug. "Wolfy!" The brown bear called out the white wolf's name, "Aye, Frederick?" The band chuckled, and Freddy growled, making everyone shut up. "You guard the doors. Chica, Bonnie, watch the guard. Foxy, you... Foxy?" Freddy looked over to Foxy's red empty seat, and turned around. "Bonnie... Switch on the lights." "I'll do it." The silver fox switched the light switch, and the darkness disappeared. The purple curtains of the mysterious Pirate's Cove moved, followed by the sound of clanging steely blades.

Wolfy stood up, and dashed at the curtain, before Freddy could even say a thing. Wolfy opened the curtain, and found Foxy looking at a chest full of... Knives? Cutlasses? 'Why is he keepin' all of that... Swords... In there?' Wolfy asked Foxy, in his thoughts. "We might need back up, that's why." Foxy said, reading through Wolfy's mind and answering the question lying behind it. Wolfy jumped off the wooden floor of the Pirate's Cove, and shrugged at the band. Foxy went out with a sharp cutlass on his back. Wolfy sat down on his white, wooden seat. Foxy then threw two swords at Wolfy, and Wolfy swiftly catches it with one in one hand, and another in another. Wolfy gave the other cutlass to Silver Foxy, and nodded. They put the sharp swords at their backs, and relaxed on their seats.

Bonnie and Chica were talking to each other, sharing plans and ideas with one another. While Golden Freddy and his brother sat down on their golden and black wooden seats, Wolfy thought of a plan, and the sharp, black hook greets.

-Few Minutes Later...-

At one second, Wolfy tinged and shook, "The hell?" "Hey, Wolfy, what's wrong?" Chica asked the confused Wolf, "I froze... Jumped, or something..." "Ye must be cold, mate." Foxy told Wolfy, "A-Ah, probably." "Ye should go ta t'e cove. We already have t'e plan sorted, anyway." Wolfy nodded, stood up, took his knife out and gave it to Foxy, and went to the cove. He then closed the curtains and put his knees up to his chest.

While Wolfy was at the cove, Foxy heard growling and barking somewhere. 'Probably another one o' them dogs,' but he knew it was damn near, so he checked the cove, and...

"I, uh... Must'a been more than a cold.."

**A/N: I finally finished it, after about half a month. Jesus christ.**

**Also, ****_PLEASE STOP WITH THE FUCKING ANIMATRONIC REQUESTS IN THE REVIEWS! ITS REALLY A-FUCKING-NNOYING, FOR SHITS SAKE!_**

**Anyway, here's info about Aiden:**

**Name: Aiden**

**Gender : male  
Appearance : 5' tall. Has short spiky red hair and pale freckled skin. Also has bright red eyes and an angry expression.  
Personality : Is rude but fair. Is also a hard bargainer.  
Favorite song: Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared.  
Other: is apathetic towards the pain of others unless bribed to help.**


	7. Sorry

Hey guys! Sorry if you guys thought it was a story, really sorry to disappoint you all, but just telling you, I have a wattpad account and you can find me by searching WolfyYargKC

I already have two stories, and I also included Pets And Guards but it the same chapter xD

But when I update, you can get notified!

So if u also have wattpad, you can follow me there :3

I update every Thursday - Saturday :3

Ok bai sorry if u thought it was a chapter


	8. Aiden

~Aiden~

The wolf in front of the animatronics made them confused. Why? The little wolf was Wolfy. Wolfy put his head down, "Please don't laugh." He said to himself. Thats the time when Foxy snickered, but Foxy sneezed too. "Uh oh..."

As Mike was cooking the delicious sweet pancakes, he couldn't get that picture out of his head. The office... The bear... He shook the thought off. "I shouldn't think of that alot... Might just been a hoax, after all." Mike said to himself. The pancakes were done, and he was preparing already for the breakfast. When he was done preparing breakfast, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" Mike yelled, and when he opened the door, there was a man with spiky red hair looking into his bag, "Mail for Mikus... Kikus?" He grabbed the mail, not looking up. Mike's mail name was announced, "Yea, that's me." He chuckled to him self because of his mail name. "You haven't changed, Mike." Mike was surprised. The boy lifted his head up. The red eyes, not to mention his pale freckled skin and his expression reminded him of someone. "Aiden?"

Foxy and Silver Foxy has turned into Foxes their kind. Wolfy snickered because even if they laughed, at least he got some buddies. Wolfy felt him wag his tail out of excitement. "I love this." Wolfy whispered to Silvex. They were in the cove. Foxy was hugging himself in the corner. "Being like this? Are you crazy? Just look at us! We look ridiculous!" Silvex whispered back to Wolfy. Foxy groaned, "Guys, stop whispering. I can hear you anyway!" Foxy was alone. Wolfy cleared his throat, and said "Be used to it, we might be like this for a few times, Fox-ooo," Foxy hmfped it away.

"Well well, Mike. You remember me." Aiden smiled. "I just came by to give ya some mail. I'm kinda the mailman helper guy here." Aiden chuckled, "I see, you can come in if ya want..." Aiden nodded and walked into Mike's apartment. "Nice house ya got here." Aiden said, noticing the furniture in Mike's house. "Where do you live?" Mike asked Aiden, "Beside your building." Aiden answered, still looking at the comfy furniture Mike has. "How's..." Aiden found it hard to say, but his throat managed. "How's Doll?" Aiden managed to say it, not looking at Mike. Aiden had his back turned on Mike. "Don't even say her name." Mike said, anger in his voice. After hearing Mike's angry voice, Aiden expression went from sad to... Expression-less? He was calm... Too calm.

Silence lived in the air. But it ended because the doorbell rang.

See you in the next chapter!

-WY


	9. The Party's Starting

Updates may take awhile because I'm focusing on my other story "What's My Name?" On wattpad And I have so many other books that I can do, so updates for this might take like 1 per 1-3 weeks or so... I'm so sorry :( But I also have school and there's so many home works I have to be busy all the time. Anyway, on to the story!

(i dont even think that anyone reads the a/n, i believe only nice people do that.)

~The Party's Starting~

Mike had a mad expression on his face. He was mad that Aiden brought up Doll. He knew that they broke up, why would HE bring her back up? Aiden felt sorry, but his face is expressionless. Mike relaxed and answered the door, thankfully, it was Vincent and Jeremy at the door. "Jeremy! Good to see ya, buddy!" Mike ruffled Jeremy's hair, getting a giggle in response. "Thank you, s-sir." Jeremy stuttered out, shy. "Come in, guys! Also, we have a guest, Aiden's here." Mike turned around, "Aiden, ya wanna have some breakfast with us?" Mike said in a cheerful manner as he closed the door, he was going to lock it, "Nah, I don't wanna bother you guys." Aiden exclaimed in a tone that Mike couldn't really understand, but he knew he was kinda mad. "But-" "See ya guys!" Aiden cut Mike off before he could even finish his sentence, he looked at the counter table and saw the letter he had received. He shrugged off the thought of Aiden, knowing that going back for him would make it worse. He grabbed the letter in his hand and looked at Vincent. "Should I open it?" Mike asked Vincent, Vincent simply nodded.

"Yar har fiddle de dee! Being a pirate is alright to me! Do what ye want 'cuz a pirate be free, ye arrrr a pirate!" Foxy and the rest sang to the kids who was petting there heads. "Yarhar fiddle de dee, being a pirate is alright to me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" The kids sang back, the pirates laughed and smiled at the kids. They were still in animal form, but the manager didn't care. He thought that it would be for the better, and it was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was getting famous and famous by the month. Although, Bonnie turned into a big bunny, much like the Easter Bunny from The Guardians movie. He hopped around and alot of kids followed him. But the place had to close down in a few weeks, and the manager didn't have space in his house. Chica and Freddy hasn't transformed yet.

Oh, you might ask how they can talk?

Well, remember the Up movie?

Yes, they had collars when they formed.

'Dear Mike,

Mike, my boy. The pizzeria will close in a few weeks or so, and the animatronics have somehow formed into animals, don't know how to explain that. (I don't really care.) (A/N: oh of course you don't, i made you that way! :3) The animatronics, or should I say, animals, might have to live with you for some time until we get to keep 'em back. Note there is a chance that we might not get to keep them, but I will give you time to think, so it's your decision if you want them at your house. Sorry I couldn't text you. I couldn't find my phone and I think I left it somewhere.

Sincerly,

Manager Grem'

"What is it about?" Vincent cut off the silence. Mike put the letter down, "It's about my job, I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and apparently someone did some witchcraft and I have to take the animatronics here." Vincent smiled and looked down to Jeremy. Mike smiled to and kneeled down to Jeremy, "We're gonna have some pets, J." Mike smiled, "Alot." Vincent returned, Jeremy's eyes lit up and yelled a yay.

"At least we got someone who likes animals."

END

So updates maybe every Friday :3


	10. Sir Mikus

~Knock Knock~

Clanking of spoons, knives and forks on plates can be heared throughout the room. "Thank you for the pancakes, S-Mike!" I chuckled, "Smike?" "Yeah, Sir and Mike together." Jeremy smiled at me while Vincent ruffled his hair, "Nice one, Jeremy." We laughed. "Sorry that we don't have syrup, I ran out. I hope the sugar tastes better." I said to Jeremy with a guilty voice. "It's okay, Smike. Sugar tastes better than syrup!" Jeremy giggled as I smiled.

HEY GUYS SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT IM GOING TICRY BC I CANT UPDATE THAT MUCH AND IM STILL CYING BC MY OLD CLASSMATES TOLD US THAT ONE OF OUR TEACHERS MIGHT LEAVE AND I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO SEE MY CLASMATES FOR 3-5 MONTHS OR SOMETHING AND IM LISTENING TO P!ATD THAS MAKING ME HAPPI A BIT BUT IM SAD. SORRY GUYS FORGIVE M-


	11. Ring

~Ring~

(You touch my ding-)

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang and my manager came with a bear, a chicken, two foxes, one wolf, and a rabbit. They all looked human size, but they were all the size of Jeremy. I opened my eyes wide as I smiled.

"Hello, Mike!" My manager exclaimed with a nervous but happy tone. "Hello, sir!" I replied back as I took Wolfy's leash and led them to a room.

"So, I got bad news and good news, whatcha wanna hear first?" I thought about it, then a spark came on in my head. "Good news, please." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and gave me my payment. "Thanks, sir Grem. What was the bad news?"

"Uh... We're shutting down, sadly. So you have to keep them, but I can get them back if ya want-" "Nah, it's okay! I can handle them. I have a few... Friends." I smirked. He stood up straight, "So, it's okay for you?" "Mhmm!" I just nodded.

Few minutes later he left and I came back to the room I put the animatronics in. I opened the door and they were all sleeping. They probably felt tired.

I was surprised though, they all had collars already. Each of them had a different color. Foxy's was red, Wolfy's was grey, Silver Foxy's was white, Bonnie's still had his bowtie but it looked more like a collar and so did Freddy's black bowtie, and Chica's was pink. The collars also had their initials written in them. Foxy, Wolfy, and Silver Foxy had their full names printed into their collars, though. Foxy the Pirate, Wolfy Yarg, and Silver Foxy.

Their collars looked weird, too. It had like a sort of device thingy linked into them. It had buttons and some small holes.

I then close the door quietly, and went over to Jeremy and Vincent's room. I knocked on their door for permission to enter their room.

"Hey, Mike! Come in." He said as he opened the door for me, I denied their request. "Nah, it's okay. I'm just going to say that the 'pets' are here." I said with a wink to Jeremy. "They're sleeping though." Jeremy's look sadened.

"Don't worry, when they wake up I'll bring you to them." Jeremy smiled. "Go to sleep, it might take awhile before they wake up."

I left the room and went upstairs to go to mines. I closed the door, behind me as I put myself on top of the bed. I remembered that those 'pets' that I had used to try and... kill me... I hope they won't, since now there's a kid in my house.

I'm still thinking about the collars that they had. They look like the ones from the Up Movie, if ya know what I mean.

I wonder if they can still talk with their normal voice?

My thoughts disappeared when I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked towards it, opening it.

Vincent was at the other side. "Oh, Vincent... Come in," I said while giving him some space to walk in my room.

"Hey, uh.. I just wanted to talk with you about your... job." He said as he sits on my bed and watched me close the door. "Mhmm?"

"Well, I worked there before."


	12. Ahoy, Mate-Mike!

~"Ahoy, Mate-Mike!"~

"Well, I worked there before." I looked at him, shocked. "H-How?" He scratched the back of his head, "W-Well, I used to be the night guard, so I know how ya feel about keepin' them as pets." I chuckled. "Ya know me." I smiled.

"Wanna check on 'em?" Vincent said as a stood up, "Sure!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and we walked downstairs to the pets. When we got there, we heard... rustling? I opened the door, and they were all awake, staring at me. It was silent until Wolfy spoke up, "Ahoy, Mate-Mike!" Wolfy exclaimed with a toothy grin. I was about to faint. "H-How-" I had my jaw open, "Aye, don't be faintin' on us, mate. We jus' got here." Foxy said. "About us talking, blame it on our collars." Freddy hissed.

Vincent slammed the door and looked at me, straight in the eye. "I know right." We heard them talk - or have a conversation.. - through the door.

"Good job, Wolfy." A british kind of voice spoke, "Shut ye mouth, Bon." Wolfy spoke back. "Alright, gang, no fighting- WOLFY! Get off Bonnie!" Freddy spoke, "I'm hungry..." I hear Wolfy say with a dark voice... "Uhhh... Wolfy..?" The sound of rustling came afterwards again.

Boy, this is going to be a looong day.


End file.
